All Alone with You
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: REVISI sedikit Remake -Petra berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta dari Levi. Namun bagi Levi, Petra sangat mengganggu sampai suatu ketika Levi emosi dan memintanya untuk menghilang. Hingga suatu takdir terjadi dan Levi menyesal atas perbuatannya terhadap Petra/Twoshoot/School life/Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**All Alone With You—chapter 1**

(Sebelum aku benar-benar melupakanmu)

.

.

.

 **Tahun** **Pertama** **SMA**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan lelaki tampan bersurai hitam yang memiliki minim emosi dan ekspresi, justru dengan sikapnya yang sangat dingin itu, ia terlihat cool. Tidak hanya wanita namun para pria juga banyak yang mengaguminya. Selain tampan ia juga pintar, aahhh lelaki yang sangat sempurna hanya saja sedikit muka tembok dan kurang tinggi.

Kali ini sepertinya Levi kedatangan Fangirlnya yang nomor satu. Bagaimana tidak, gadis cantik berambut pendek yang bernama Petra Ral, pujaan hati sekaligus primadona sekolah itu dibuat gila olehnya. Levi tidak melakukan pelet atau pun hal lainnya. Tapi gadis itu selalu saja perhatian dengannya.

Gadis itu murni menyukai Levi. Tidak, itu salah. Gadis itu mencintai Levi, bukan menyukai, titik. Perlu digaris bawahi, Petra Ral mencintai Levi. Sampai para lelaki mendengus kesal dengan Levi, karena Petra selalu saja mengkiblati Levi, apa-apa Levi. Semuanya Levi.

Tapi Levi sedikitpun tidak memiliki rasa dengan Petra. Entahlah, Levi pernah bertanya pada hatinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak menyukai Petra? padahal Petra adalah gadis cantik, sekaligus manis. Pintar juga, walaupun masih kategori tiga besar dibanding dirinya yang selalu ranking satu dikelasnya. Ternyata ia salah bertanya, hatinya kan batu, sama seperti wajahnya. Datar... sedatar tembok.

Jam makan siang akhirnya datang. Petra mendekati orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Levi, ini bekal untukmu, makan ya." Petra menyodorkan bentonya khusus untuk lelaki minim ekspresi itu dengan malu-malu.

"Tidak." singkatnya hendak pergi ke kantin bersama tiga temannya, Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike.

Petra tidak mau menyerah. Ia malah mencegat Levi sambil melebarkan tangannya. "Tapi aku sudah buatkan untukmu. Please makan ya..." pintanya, kemudian mengulurkan bekal dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk. "Aku mohon..."

"Baiklah... kau puas, kan Petra?" Levi mengambil bekal itu dan pergi menuju bagian kelas paling belakang dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Semua yang berada didalam kelas itu pura-pura terkejut lagi. Pasalnya, Levi sudah sering membuang bekal buatan Petra ke dalam tempat pembuangan. Kemudian tanpa rasa berdosa, Levi pergi meninggalkan Petra begitu saja. Dan diikuti oleh temannya.

Pemandangan seperti ini tidak asing lagi bagi Petra dan kelas 1-A untuk melihat perkara itu. Akankah Petra menangis karena hal seperti itu? Tidak, Justru Petra hanya tertawa renyah yang dipaksakan. Mungkin itu diluar, tapi tersayat didalam.

"Tidak apa-apa teman, aku baik-baik saja. Serius!" kata Petra mendapati tatapan prihatin dari teman sekelasnya.

Kemudian teman empat serangkainya menghampiri. Aurou mengerem kakinya setelah tergesa berlari dari luar. "Tuh kan Petra, apa sih yang ada didalam otakmu itu. Sudah jelas-jelas si Levi itu tidak menyukaimu. Ujung-ujungnya kau yang rugi, kan? Sakit, kan?"

Erd menyikut Aurou keras. "Kamu jangan nambahin kesedihan Petra dong."

"Hah... sepertinya Aurou tidak tahu pepatah, kalau cinta itu buta." Gunther menimpali.

"Tidak apa-apa teman. Aku sudah kebal." Kata Petra sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Langit gelap hujan rintik lalu deras, anak-anak lain berlalu lalang pulang dibawah perlindungan payungnya. Siluet Levi hanya diam membisu melihat orang-orang mulai pergi dan semakin sepi, bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena ia menunggu hujan segera reda. ia tidak membawa payung.

Kemudian sisi matanya yang malas melihat payung yang bersandar manis di pojok dekat loker sepatu, sepertinya tidak ada orang yang memilikinya. Karena sekolah ini sudah sepi jadi sudah tidak ada orang lagi, akhirnya Levi mengambil payung itu, lalu pulang di bawah hujan yang masih deras.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai cokelat madu baru saja keluar dari toilet. Sekolah yang gelap dan sepi karena hujan membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Ia berlari-lari kecil melewati lorong koridor menuju pintu keluar sekolah untuk pulang.

Petra tersenyum ketika menoleh ke pojokan dekat loker, payungnya sudah tidak ada ditempat. Ia sengaja meninggalkan payung untuk Levi, karena ia tahu, Levi selalu lupa bahkan malas untuk membawa payung.

Gadis itu membuka tasnya, dan merogoh-rogoh untuk mengambil payung. Namun naas, payung yang disiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri malah terlupakan. Petra hanya perlu menunggu sampai hujan reda, kemudian pulang. Ia iseng menengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang masih sangat deras jatuh dari langit diatas sana.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu hujan reda, tapi sampai saat ini pelangi belum juga menunjukkan keindahannya, hingga akhirnya gadis berambut sebahu itu memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan yang masih sangat deras.

Esoknya.

Seperti biasa Keith sensei mengabsen sebelum memulai pelajarannya. Semua menyahut hadir, kecuali Petra Ral.

"Petra Ral" –hening

"Petra Ral" seru Keith sensei mengulangi.

Aurou buru-buru berdiri. "Petra sakit sensei."

0o0

Tiga hari berlalu. Seperti biasa Petra menunggu Levi didepan halte bus sekolah jurusan terakhir untuk pergi ke kelas bersama. Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun dari kebiasaan Levi yang selalu menganggap Petra tidak ada, ia hanya cuek. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali Levi menyuruh Petra agar tidak lagi menunggunya, membawakan bekal khusus untuknya, dan mengutamakan dirinya.

"Ohaeyo Levi" Petra menarik bibirnya ke atas saat Levi baru saja turun dari bus.

Levi melirik Petra sekilas lalu memastikan tasnya erat dibahunya kemudian melangkah tanpa kata mengabaikan Petra.

Petra tidak menyerah. Ia mengekori Levi dari belakang mencoba mensejajarkan ritme langkahnya.

Dalam langkahnya Levi membuka suara. "Kau..."

Petra sangat senang karena Levi mau berbicara padanya. "Iya Lev—"

Levi segera memotongnya. "Bisakah kau berjalan menjauh dariku?"

"Kenapa?" Petra keheranan.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan gadis sepertimu. Dan jalan setidaknya 2 meter dariku" kata Levi dan Petra buru-buru menarik kakinya mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan Levi.

0o0

 **Tahun ke** **dua SMA**

Sepuluh menit dari bel istirahat. Petra hanya termenung sendiri dikelas. Ia ingat kalau dirinya selalu membawa kamera saku. Hari ini Petra tidak membawa bekal, dan ia baru akan menyusul temannya ke kantin. Dan tentu saja sambil memburu, ya memburu foto candid Levi tentunya. Kemudian Petra berlari pelan sambil membawa kameranya menuju kantin.

Petra tidak begitu lapar, jadi ia hanya membeli sandwich dan sekotak susu rasa pisang. Visinya mencari siluet Levi. "Aah ketemu!" bisik Petra, lalu membidik kameranya menuju Levi.

Setelah dua kali memotret, kamera Petra memperingati bahwa kartu memorinya penuh. "Sepertinya aku harus membeli kartu memori baru..." kesahnya.

Petra baru akan berdiri untuk pergi ke kelas, namun dengan keajaiban kamisama, Levi melewati Petra. Seperti ada cahaya dibelakang Levi, sampai Petra terpesona. Dan ia nyaris ambruk dikursinya. "Levi benar-benar tampan..." bisiknya.

Esoknya.

Seperti biasa, Petra selalu menunggu Levi di halte bus pemberhentian terakhir sambil menggoreskan senyumnya yang paling manis. "Ohaeyo Levi"

Kali ini Levi sedikitpun tidak menoleh pada gadis yang setia menunggunya. Petra sudah bisa menebaknya, Levi tidak mau berjalan dengannya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Levi untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan Petra menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Bel istirahat berdengung. Saat Levi merogoh laci untuk mengambil dompetnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kemudian Levi menariknya. Ia sungguh membencinya, lagi-lagi Petra menaruh bento warna pinknya. Levi melirik Petra dan bersamaan dengan itu, Petra melihat Levi. Dengan gerak cepat Petra menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Levi berdiri mengambil bento dan pergi menuju bangku paling belakang untuk bertemu dengan Sasha. "Eh monster kentang, kau suka makan kan? Ini untukmu, makanlah. Aku tidak tahu rasanya enak apa tidak." Kemudian Levi segera pergi dari kelas.

Sasha tahu makanan itu dari Petra. ia berjalan kecil menuju Petra. "Ano, Petra... ini aku kembalikan. Aku tidak berhak untuk memakannya." Walaupun Sasha menunjukkan rasa ingin melahapnya.

Petra tersenyum ramah. "Makan saja Sasha. Itu kan sekarang menjadi milikmu jadi, makan saja. Oke?"

"Arigato Petra... aku akan memakannya dengan baik." Kata Sasha buru-buru dan senang.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sepertinya terlalu menikmati kehidupan didunia ini. Keith sensei menutup buku. "Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang."

"Yeay yahhuuuuu akhirnya pulang juga haha." sahut Hanji bersemangat sambil menggendong tasnya.

Petra memberanikan diri mendekati Levi dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. "Ano... Levi-kun, apa kau keberatan jika pulang bersama denganku?"

Jawaban atas ajakan Petra adalah Levi menepuk bahu Hanji. "Tunggu mata empat! Mari kita pulang bersama."

"Wah wah tumben sekali kau mau mengajakku pulang, Levi." kata Hanji riang. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Petra. dah..." Hanji melambaikan tangan pada Petra.

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dah... hati-hati dijalan Hanji, Levi." Petra melambaikan tangan balik.

Levi sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari Petra. Dan gadis pemilik rambut sebahu coklat madu itu hanya memandangi kosong punggung Levi dan Hanji pulang bersama, ia benar-benar terluka.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari matanya. Jari rampingnya menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa... kenapa aku menangis?"

Kemudian suara derap kaki sampai ke telinga Petra. ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Erd, Aurou dan Gunther mendekat. Dengan suara serak Petra menyapa. "Mina..."

Erd, Aurou dan Gunther memeluk erat Petra bersama. "Jangan sedih, kami senantiasa ada untukmu."

Bibir Petra bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menahan tangis agar tidak merepotkan teman-temannya. Petra sudah berusaha tegar, menahan mulutnya agar tidak menangis. Kendati lain, kendali Petra merosot juga. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisnya. Hanya teman-temannyalah yang menjadi tempat pelipur lara.

0o0

Petra menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke arah luar jendela kafe. Memandangi hujan turun sangat deras.

"Hei Petra, apa yang kau lamunkan hujan begini?" tanya Gunther memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Levi?" Erd menimpali.

"Tidak, Gunther... Erd... Ngomong-ngomong si Aurou jadi kesini tidak?" Petra sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hanya ingin melupakan tentang masalah hidupnya bersama teman dekatnya.

Erd memeriksa ponselnya. "Sayang sekali, Aurou tidak bisa datang."

Petra menyesap minumannya lagi, dia ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Aku mau tanya... Apa kalian pernah tersesat dijalan yang sering dilalui?"

Erd mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, aku selalu mengingatnya. Kecuali kau mulai pikun"

"Benarkah? Kemarin aku membeli kartu memori baru, tapi aku malah lupa jalan pulang..."

Gunther dan Erd tertawa renyah. "Kau pasti bercanda Petra. Atau mungkin kau sudah terlalu lelah mengejar Levi"

Petra tersenyum. "Mungkin saja..."

Gunther mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan menghadap Petra. "Kau tenang saja Petra, orang-orang selalu berubah pikiran. Jika ada orang hari ini yang membencimu, tapi... mungkin besok orang itu akan menyukaimu."

Petra meraih lengan Gunther. "Benarkah Gunther? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!" desisnya semangat.

"Yosha! Semangat!" kedua teman Petra memberi dukungan.

0o0

Dari dalam bus, Levi sudah melihat keberadaan Petra yang sudah menunggunya. Ia mendecih sangat kesal sambil mengantri turun dari bus. "Ohaeyo Levi-kun?"

"Tch..." dengan nada kesal.

Petra tidak mempedulikan jarak jalan mereka dan membuka percakapan. "Levi, apa kau menyukai games? Kalau suka, apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"..."

"Nee Levi..."

"Jangan bicara lagi, mood-ku sedang tidak bagus." Kata Levi dengan nada agak kesal. Kemudian Petra menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dikelas.

Erwin memanggil Levi yang duduk disampingnya. "Eh Lev, ada amanat dari Keith sensei. Dia menyuruhmu ke ruang guru di jam istirahat." Jujur saja Levi senang, jadi dia bisa menghindari Petra.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk jam istirahat, Levi buru-buru pergi ke ruang guru. Menemui Keith sensei. "Ano... Keith sensei memanggil saya?" nada suara Levi resmi saat menghadap gurunya.

"Benar... jadi begini, akan ada study tour kelas. Jadi sensei ingin kau mengurus semuanya."

"Baik sensei..."

"Oh ya satu lagi, jangan lupa selalu awasi anak-anak yang lain terutama Petra" ujar Keith sensei.

"Kenapa harus Petra sensei?!" tanya Levi tidak habis pikir.

"Ada suatu alasan, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" jawab Keith.

"Baik sensei." Levi membungkuk lalu pamit undur diri.

Levi tidak habis pikir, kenapa dihidupnya selalu ada Petra, Petra dan Petra. ia benar-benar kesal dan tidak memiliki mood bagus hari ini. Akhirnya Levi menghela napas panjang, kemudian menuruni anak tangga.

Suara derap kaki yang tergesa-gesa sampai ke telinga Levi. Ternyata siluet Petra. "Levi, kau kenapa dipanggil ke ruang guru? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Petra khawatir.

Levi menyipitkan matanya. "Kau... ikut aku sekarang juga!" Levi menarik paksa tangan Petra menuju atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai di atap sekolah. Levi melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Petra. "Kau bersekutu kan dengan Keith sensei?!" wajah Levi memerah dan matanya membulat.

"Apa maksudmu Levi? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kesabaranku sudah habis Petra. Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau sengaja mengatakan kepada Keith sensei agar aku mengutamakan untuk menjagamu saat study tour nanti, kan?" ucap Levi memarahi.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika ada study tour... aku mohon Lev, percaya padaku" Petra memeluk tangannya sendiri yang gemetaran.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa percaya dengan-mu!" kata Levi sambil menunjuk Petra. Petra menunduk dan tidak berani menatap matanya yang tajam.

"Mumpung kau disini. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Berhenti menungguku! Berhenti membawakan bento untukku! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat membencinya!" pekik Levi dengan nada tinggi.

Petra baru saja akan bicara, namun Levi memotong kata-katanya tanpa sedikitpun memberinya cela. "Kau tahu tidak? Karena-mu, aku jadi malas sekolah karena setiap pagi aku harus selalu melihat wajahmu, dan aku juga membenci melihat kotak bekal pink-mu itu!" kata Levi menusuk.

Petra tersentak dan sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir dipipinya. "T-tapi…" suaranya habis.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Levi muak.

"M-maksudmu... kau ingin aku benar-benar menghilang? Tapi aku harus bagaimana..." katanya lemah.

"Terserahlah kau mau pergi kemana saja. Mau pindah kelas atau sekolah, aku tak peduli. Hadirnya dirimu hanya mengacaukan hidupku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal, dan jangan bicara lagi padaku." Desis Levi murka, kemudian meninggalkan Petra sendirian di atap sekolah.

Petra bahkan tidak sadar kalau Levi sudah pergi. Kemudian Petra berjalan mundur ke belakang, sampai menghantam tembok lalu merosot ambruk. Napasnya tertahan, ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya dan mengaburkan pandangan. Setelah Petra mencerna dan mengingat kembali ucapan Levi tadi, barulah Petra membiarkan air matanya tumpah, bersamaan dengan rasa sakitnya.

0o0

Bel makan siang.

Mungkin sudah lama dan juga terbiasa, Petra selalu menawarkan bento pada Levi. Petra hampir saja keceplosan untuk menawarkan makan bersama. Ia ingat perkataan Levi kemarin, jadi ia urungkan niatnya untuk menyapa dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Toh Levi juga sepertinya sudah membeli roti di kantin.

Empat serangkai ini benar-benar lengkap. Pasalnya Aoruo, Erd dan Gunther duduk untuk makan bersama dengan Petra. Mereka adalah teman dekat bagai kepompong. Tiga lelaki itu sudah seperti kakak bagi Petra, dan Petra seperti adik bagi mereka.

"Mari makan..." sahut mereka berempat serempak.

"Petra, kau melupakan lauknya?!" seru Auruo saat Petra membuka bekalnya.

"Aah benar, aku lupa memasukkan lauknya... akhir-akhir ini aku sering pusing jadi sedikit pelupa haha" ucapan Petra membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya aneh.

"Baiklah... karena semua sudah terjadi, ini untukmu" Erd, Gunther dan Auruo memberikan setengah lauknya untuk Petra.

"Whaa... arigato minna" ujar Petra senang.

"Itulah gunanya teman."

0o0

Erwin menepuk bahu Levi setelah turun dari bus menuju sekolah. "Hei Levi, kau jangan melamun. Kau merasa kehilangannya setelah sebulan ini Petra tidak lagi perhatian padamu?"

"Cih, sama sekali tidak! Justru dengan begitu, aku bersyukur karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menggangguku. Ia seperti kucing merengek pada majikannya."

"Souka..." Erwin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa alis tebal! Cepat, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi."

"Eh, bukannya itu Petra? Kenapa dia pergi ke sekolah sebelah?" Erwin tidak sengaja melihat Petra pergi menuju sekolah menengah Shigansina, yang jaraknya hanya di batasi oleh jalan raya.

Levi agak terkejut. "Apa dia ingin pindah sekolah setelah waktu yang lalu aku bilang padanya agar dia tidak lagi muncul di hadapanku" guman Levi dalam hati.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia mau pindah sekolah. Ayo pergi sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat, pirang."

Sementara itu.

"Hei nona, ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" sahut satpam sekolah Shigansina menghentikan Petra.

Petra berhenti berjalan. "Eh... eto... tentu saja aku mau sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?" gerutu Petra agak heran.

"Apa kau yakin? Lihatlah seragammu itu. Seragammu menunjukkan kalau kau bersekolah disana" satpam itu menunjuk sekolah Trost. "Cepatlah pergi sebelum kau terlambat." satpam itu menasehati.

"Ah benar..." Petra memperhatikan seragam yang ia kenakan mirip dengan beberapa murid yang berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah Trost takut terlambat.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf, aku terlambat hahh... hahh... hahh..." Petra memasuki kelas dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau ini, yasudah... kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis." Omel Keith sensei.

"Baik, sensei." Petra menjawab soal kimia setelah meletakan tasnya.

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha berpikir. "Mengapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali, ayo berpikir Petra ayo..." gumannya dalam hati.

"Petra kau lama sekali menjawabnya, ini sangat mudah... bukannya kau sangat ahli dalam bidang ini" timpal Keith sensei.

Tiba-tiba Petra mendengar sebuah bisikan. "Pst pst Petra! Jawabannya adala-"

Plak! Keith sensei menjitak Gunther yang mencoba memberi jawaban soal itu, sedangkan Petra berkeringat dingin karena berusaha berpikir, kali ini ini dia benar-benar buntu.

"Sensei... aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, maaf." Petra menyeringai.

"Ckckck... yasudah duduk kembali ke bangkumu."

"Arigato sensei." Petra membungkuk dan tak sampai ke mejanya ia tumbang.

Kepalanya membentur meja Levi dan lantai didekatnya. Levi agak terkejut kemudian segera mengangkatnya. Tangan Levi memegang kepala Petra dan ia merasakan cairan kental membasahi tangannya, kepala petra yang terbentur sangat keras itu bocor walaupun tidak parah.

"Cepat! Bawa dia ke UKS! " Keith menyuruh Levi untuk membawanya.

Di sela-sela Levi membawa Petra ke UKS, Levi menatap wajah lemah Petra dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini petra, kau selalu saja merepotkanku."

Setelah Levi menaruh Petra ke UKS. Ia membersihkan tangannya yang merah oleh darah Petra. Darah yang tersiram air keran membaur di westafel. Levi tiba-tiba mengingat kembali saat-saat Petra selalu menegurnya, membawakan bento untuknya, dan mengajak pulang bersama serta hal lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap seperti dulu, dari pada menjadi seonggok daging tak berguna seperti tadi" batin Levi.

0o0

Tiga hari berlalu.

Petra masih tetap semangat sekolah. Ia duduk di bangkunya dengan rapih walaupun kepalanya masih di perban. Ia berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi, jadi kelas masih terlalu sepi belum ada murid yang datang. Lama-lama akhirnya satu persatu murid kelas itu datang.

"Eh... mengapa semua orang berbeda? Apa ada banyak anak baru di kelas ini" Petra berbisik kecil.

"Hei, kau siapa?" seru gadis agak tomboy.

"Aku? Aku Petra... Ral"

"Aku tidak butuh namamu, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya galak.

"Aku mau belajar" timpal Petra.

Tidak lama datang seorang siswa dengan tubuh agak kekar. "Hei ymir, kau sedang apa, berteriak pagi-pagi begini? Eh sedang apa gadis ini duduk di bangkumu."

"Ne Reiner, gadis ini mencoba mengambil bangku-ku" Ymir mendesis.

"Tidak! Aku biasa duduk disini, aku tidak bohong!" Petra meyakinkan.

Reiner mencoba menengahi. "Sebentar, sepertinya kau bukan anak kelas ini, lihatlah semua orang yang ada di kelas ini bukan orang yang kau kenalkan?"

Petra memandangi semua orang dalam kelas itu, begitu juga sebaliknya anak kelas itu menatap Petra dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa aku salah tempat lagi..." bisiknya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Reiner ramah.

"Kelas 2..."

"Kalau begitu sama, tapi kelas 2 apa?" Reiner bertanya lagi.

"2... 2..." Petra bingung. "Ah tidak apa-apa, aku akan keluar dari sini" Petra mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

"Hah, gadis macam apa yang lupa identitas kelasnya" sahut Ymir heran.

"Mungkin dia sedang linglung, kau tidak lihat kepalanya di perban, tadi."

"Benar juga!" Ymir baru menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Levi yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh membawa buku dari ruangan sensei, tidak sengaja melihat Petra didalam ruang seni sendirian. Ia terlihat sedang melamun sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Oi! Kau tidak masuk kelas? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai!" Levi menegur Petra mau tidak mau, karena memilki tanggung jawab terhadap anggota kelasnya selaku Levi sebagai ketua kelas. Tapi Petra malah tak menggubrisnya. Ia melanjutkan jari-jarinya memainkan penanya.

"Huh terserah kau saja! Aku tidak mau membuang waktu-ku untuk menegurmu" kemudian Levi bergegas pergi mengabaikan Petra.

"Siapa dia, kasar sekali... aku tidak suka dengannya." bisik Petra kecil.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian.

"Petra? Sedang apa kau disini. Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Keith sensei, sedangkan lawan bicaranya memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Keith sensei mengajak Petra untuk pergi ke kelas. "Ayo ikut denganku ke kelas, ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku."

Ditengah tarikan senseinya, Petra bergumam. "Kenapa ayah menitipkanku padamu sensei?"

"Itu karena kau anak nakal!"

0o0

Di Museum Titan.

"Baik, aku harap kalian jangan sampai lengah, apalagi sampai hilang" sahut Levi selaku ketua. Sahutan kata iya dari para siswa mengisi udara.

Kemudian seluruh sisiwa membaur dengan kesibukkannya masing-masing untuk melihat-lihat karya seni. Mereka hanya diberi waktu tiga jam untuk keliling museum.

Dua jam berlalu. Petra terlihat sangat bosan. Ia hanya mengekori ketiga temannya yang antusias lihat-lihat karya seni. Petra cukup sabar untuk menunggu satu jam lagi untuk pulang.

Petra menepuk bahu Erd, kemudian laki-laki itu menoleh. "Erd, aku bosan. Aku mau keluar untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Apa kau mau aku antar?" Erd menawarkan diri.

Petra menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Setelah Petra keluar untuk membeli ice cream, ia berjalan untuk kembali. Tapi, mendadak pandangannya begitu kabur ditengah keramaian. Langkahnya menjadi tersendat kemudian menjatuhkan ice creamnya. Ia menatap langit yang terik dengan menyipitkan matanya.

Pandangannya sekarang menuju jalanan. Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia ada ditengah-tengah keramaian. Kemudian Petra merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya buru-buru. Ia hanya menatap kekosongan pada ponselnya. Ia lupa bagaimana menggunakannya.

Akhirnya Petra menepi. Memilih untuk jongkok sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Sementara itu.

"Auruo, dimana Petra?" tanya Gunther. "Kita sebentar lagi akan pulang."

"Hee... bukannya tadi dia ada disini?" timpal Auruo.

"Tadi dia bilang padaku, kalau dia bosan dan ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi ini sudah lama sekali." ujar Erd tiba-tiba.

Levi mengintruksi kepada para siswa. "Baiklah teman-teman. Tiga jam sudah berlalu. saatnya kita untuk pulang."

"Tunggu! Petra hilang!" tukas Aurou.

"Jangan bercanda, dia sudah besar. Kenapa seperti bocah hilang segala, kalau begini aku yang kerepotan dan bertanggung jawab" kata batin Levi. "Semuanya, tolong bantuannya untuk mencari Petra Ral" Levi mengintruksi lagi. Kemudian semua murid akhirnya menyebar untuk mencari Petra.

"Sial! kau dimana Petra Ral?!" Levi kesal. Mata tajamnya mengenali perawakan Petra di keramaian. "Ah, itu dia awas saja!" Levi mendekati gadis itu.

"Oi omae! Ayo pulang!" Levi menarik gadis itu.

"Sumimasen sepertinya kau salah orang." Kata orang itu. Ternyata Levi salah orang, bukan Petra.

Levi menelusuri kembali ke semua bagian, sisi matanya seperti mengenali seseorang yang ia cari, rambut coklat karamel khas Petra. Levi melihatnya sedang jongkok sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Oi Petra!" sahut Levi, kemudian Petra mendongak dengan matanya di penuhi oleh air mata.

"Jangan mendekat! Siapa kau?!" tanya Petra agresif.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ayo pulang! Masih baik aku mencarimu." Levi menarik tangan Petra untuk berdiri.

Petra menarik kembali tangannya. "Tidak! Tidak akan. Kau penculik!" tegas Petra.

Akhirnya Levi mencengkeram erat tangan Petra sampai ia ikut berdiri. Mata kelamnya menangkap sekawanan teman dekat Petra. "Oi Erd, Auruo, Gunther. Temanmu ada disini!" teriak Levi memanggil, lalu yang di panggil mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil rekanmu hah?! Lepaskan aku dasar brengsek!" Petra bersi keras melepas cengkeraman tangan Levi di lengannya. Sedangkan Levi malah mengeratkan cengkeramannya setelah di panggil brengsek oleh orang yang ia benci.

"Oi Levi, lepaskan tangannya! Dia kesakitan" desis Auruo yang baru saja datang.

"Jika ku lepaskan, ia akan kabur" jelas Levi.

"Kabur?" Erd dan Gunther menimpali.

"Petra ayo kita pulang." ajak Erd.

"Tidak! Kau siapa? Dan kalian..." Petra meremas kepalanya lalu pingsan, dan Levi membawanya menuju mobil bus.

"Kau kenapa Petra, ada apa... akhir-akhir ini kau seperti kehilangan identitasmu, apa kau sengaja melakukan ini agar aku peduli padamu?" Levi bergumam dalam hati.

0o0

Seminggu. 2 minggu. 1 minggu berikutnya.

Di kelas.

"Sensei. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Erd.

"Silahkan, Erd." Keith mempersilahkan.

"Sebulan ini, Petra kemana sesnsei? Saya tidak pernah melihat Petra. Di rumahnya juga terlihat sepi."

Levi memasang telinga untuk mendengar jawaban senseinya. "Terima kasih Erd, kau telah menanyakan Petra. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya keberadaan gadis itu, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa kehilangannya, kehilangan perhatiannya, tapi... bahkan teman dekatnya saja tidak tahu." guman hati Levi.

"Ya, Petra Ral. Dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini." ujar Keith sensei.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia jahat tidak pamit" beberapa murid sibuk sendiri membicarakan Petra.

"Mengundurkan diri? Apa lagi-lagi ini karena ucapanku waktu itu" batin Levi.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku sebenarnya sakit apa? Kenapa ayah membawaku ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak sakit kok dan kenapa aku harus berhenti sekolah?!" Petra merengek pada ayahnya di koridor menuju dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya pelupa saja. Kau di bawa kesini agar kau bisa selalu mengingat."

"Aku selalu ingat kok yah..." Petra mendengus.

"Anak nakal, waktu itu kau sempat lupa pada ayahmu sendiri"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku yah..." Petra menunduk muram.

"Maka dari itu, kau di bawa kesini. Kau harus mengikuti terapi dan pengobatan ini kalau kau ingin di maafkan oleh ayah"

"Baik, ayah..."

.

.

.

Petra duduk di ruang dokter yang bernama dr. Ness.

dr. Ness menyiapkan alat rekaman dan berhasil membuat Petra keheranan. "Apa mesti menggunakan alat rekam?"

"Ya, ini akan membantu. Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa bertanya padamu?" tanya dr. Ness.

"Iya" Petra mengangguk.

"Apa kau sering pingsan akhir-akhir ini? Karena tekanan atau emosi yang tidak stabil?"

"Aku pingsan mungkin karena anemia. Lalu tekanan... Aku mencintai seseorang, tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha, dia selalu menganggapku tidak pernah ada."

"Baik kalau begitu. Sekarang hari apa? Kau tahu?"

Petra hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak begitu mengingat tentang hari dokter."

Dokter Ness melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Kau bilang, ada seseorang yang kau sukai. Apa hobinya?"

"Dia hobi bermain games action... bukan, dia suka bermain bola mungkin..." Petra ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Dokter Ness terus memburu Petra dengan beberapa pertanyaan. "Apa warna lampu untuk pejalan kaki?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, dokter?" Petra merasa diremehkan.

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pertanyaannya apa?" tanya Petra.

"Petra, apa kau rajin minum obat?" tanya dr. Ness.

"Tentu saja, walaupun aku tidak tahu obat apa yang aku minum. Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata ayah."

Petra menatap intens dokter Ness dihadapannya dengan muram. "Dokter aku ingin bertanya, memangnya aku sakit apa? Hingga aku harus berhenti sekolah."

"Ayahmu melarang memberitahumu Petra..."

"Aku mohon, jika aku tahu penyakitku maka aku akan lebih bersemangat menjalani terapi dan meminum obat, ku mohon..." Petra memohon agar dokternya memberitahunya.

"Baiklah jika ini baik untukmu, aku harap kau tidak menyesali setelah mendengarnya." dr. Ness menghela napas berat. "Kau punya penyakit Alzheimer."

"Alzheimer? aku belum pernah mendengarnya... bisa kau jelaskan dokter" pinta Petra.

"Penyakit Alzheimer ini sebenarnya penyakit langka yang membuat seseorang yang mengalaminya akan sering lupa, lebih tepatnya lupa akut. Dimana semakin lama kau lupa siapa temanmu, keluargamu, orang-orang penting bagimu, bahkan kau akan lupa dirimu sendiri, kau akan melupakan identitas dirimu. Pada akhirnya organ-organ tubuhmu tidak kuat lagi bekerja karena otak penyakit Alzheimer ini akan menyusut hingga otakmu tak sanggup lagi mengontrol. Kelumpuhan mental akan terjadi sebelum kelumpuhan fisik. Itu sebabnya kau harus berhenti sekolah, karena lambat laun kau tidak bisa menulis bahkan memegang pena." mata Petra mengembun.

"L-lalu... apa aku bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Petra putus asa.

"Maaf, Tidak bisa, karena sampai saat ini alat canggih pun belum menemukan obatnya. Obat yang kau minum saat ini hanya akan memperlambat. Hanya ada satu cara yaitu kemoterapi, tapi berefek negatif karena pada akhirnya dengan satu cara ini kau akan mengalami radang otak. Kau sudah mengikuti kemoterapinya, dan hasil MRI dan CT scan kemarin kau positif terkena radang otak." kata dr. Ness prihatin.

"Itu artinya... kurang lebih, aku ini... sudah seperti mayat hidup." Kata Petra serak dan menangis. Dokter Ness tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi beginilah kenyataannya.

* * *

Next to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**All Alone with You—chapter 2 (End)**

2 bulan berlalu. Pusat Rehabilitasi.

"Ini huruf apa Petra?" tanya suster Rico.

"D"

"Bukan, itu adalah huruf A, ulangi sekali lagi ya, A B C D" suster Rico mengajari Petra dengan ramah.

"A D C B" Petra mengeja.

"Petra kau sering latihan lagi ya? Ah ayahmu datang Petra, kau tetap disini ya?"

"A-ayah? Ayahku?" Petra melihat tuan Ral mendekatinya. "Memangnya dia ayahku?"

"Tentu saja, dia ayahmu, bersikap ramahlah padanya" kemudian suster Rico pergi.

Tuan Ral menyapa Petra. "Petra bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku... baik-baik saja..." Petra berbicara dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalau begitu siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanya tuan Ral tidak mau menunjukan kesedihannya.

"Aku tidak tahu... orang-orang selalu memanggilku dengan nama Petra, mugkin itu namaku. Aku tidak tahu nama belakangku..." jawab Petra datar. Dada tuan Ral sakit ketika berbicara pada putrinya tapi di anggap orang lain.

Tuan Ral hanya tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kedatangan tamu"

"Tamu?..."

"Iya, tamu itu adalah orang yang berada di foto yang selalu kau bawa." Kemudian tuan Ral menyuruh tamu itu untuk menemui Petra di teras kamar tempat rehabilitasi. Kemudian tuan Ral pergi untuk memberi waktu untuk mereka saling bicara.

Petra berdiri, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah foto terjatuh. Kemudian tamu itu menunduk untuk mengambil foto yang terjatuh dan mengembalikan kepada Petra.

Petra mengambil foto itu lalu membungkuk. "Terima kasih..."

Tamu itu memandang Petra tanpa kedip. Perlu beberapa detik untuk tamu itu membuka suara kembali. "Apa kau... tidak mengenaliku?"

Petra hanya menatap tamu laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi. "Apa saya kenal anda?... Anda siapa?..."

Dengan perasaan campur aduk tamu itu mengenalkan diri. "Aku Levi Ackerman, senang berkenalan denganmu." Petra hanya menunduk kecil menghormati Levi.

Levi bertanya pada suster Rico yang tidak jauh dengannya. "Apa Petra diperbolehkan jalan-jalan?" suster Rico mengangguk.

Petra dibawa menuju pemberhentian terakhir halte bus sekolah Trost. Didampingi dengan suster Rico. Petra berdiri menghadap jalan, kemudian sebuah bis melintas dan berhenti. Levi turun dari bis lalu menyapanya. "Selamat siang, Petra"

Petra hanya diam, dia hanya merasa aneh dengan orang yang menyapanya itu. Kemudian Levi menggandeng tangan Petra menuju sekolah Trost yang sudah sepi. Sedangkan suster Rico hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Seorang satpam tersenyum sambil membuka gerbang sekolah. Ia adalah tuan Ral, ia menyamar sebagai satpam sekolah untuk mengembalikan ingatan Petra.

Kemudian Levi mengajaknya menuju kelas. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah bekal dengan kotak bekal berwarna pink. "Kau belum makan siang, kan?"

Petra menggeleng. "Mari makan bersama denganku" kata Levi. Ada tiga orang yang masuk kelas, ia adalah Erd, Auruo, dan Gunther yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, tak terkecuali Levi sendiri. Mereka duduk dibangku lain, berpura-pura dengan kesibukkannya masing-masing. Aurou tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, karena Petra benar-benar tidak mengenalinya dan teman yang lain.

Petra memakan pelan bekal yang dibawa oleh Levi. Matanya beralih menuju keliling kelas karena Levi terus saja menatap Petra tanpa kedip. Kemudian Petra bergumam sendiri sebelum suster Rico memberinya minum. "Tempat ini... sepertinya tidak asing... didalam kenanganku... mimpi... aku tidak ingat..."

Ditengah berpikirnya, Petra melihat mata Levi mengembun. "Mengapa anda menangis?"

Levi menunduk dan menggertakan giginya untuk tidak terus terlarut suasana yang menyedihkan ini. Petra berdiri menuju jendela, melewati Erd, Gunther dan Auruo. Matanya memandangi lapangan sekolah diluar sana tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba Petra jatuh pingsan. Dan Petra dibawa ke rumah sakit.

0o0

 **Tahun Ketiga SMA.**

"Yeay! Akhirnya kita naik kelas 3, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini" sahut Hanji riang.

"Aku juga ingin cepat lulus, aku malas melihat manusia sampah sepertimu" kata Levi ketus.

"Huh kau tak berubah Levi" Hanji mendengus.

Sementara itu.

"Bagaimana dokter apa Petra mengalami kemajuan dari komanya?" tanya tuan Ral pada dr. Ness, sedangkan orang yang ditanya menggeleng. "Ia sudah seminggu terbaring koma, tapi tidak ada perubahan sama sekali." tuan Ral hanya memandang nanar putrinya yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Mata Petra terpejam, terlihat tenang. Seolah-olah sedang tertidur.

 **Petra POV**

Aku membuka pelupuk mataku, melihat langit biru membentang luas di atas sana. Kemudian aku terduduk untuk menelusuri apa yang ada dihadapanku. Seperti taman luas berwarna hijau yang entah dimana pembatasnya.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai sama sepertiku, ia duduk di bangku memakai gaun putih bersih tanpa noda. Aku mendekatinya dan ia melihatku. "Ibu" wanita itu ibuku, aku buru-buru memeluknya karena sangat merindukannya. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memeluknya.

Aku duduk disamping ibu. "Ibu, kau sedang apa disini? dan ini tempat apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari surga, ibu kesini mau menjemputmu" ibuku tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Apakah surga adalah tempat yang sangat damai, dan tidak ada kesedihan?"

"Tentu saja, di surga hanya ada kebahagiaan. Apa kau mau ikut ibu masuk gerbang surga itu?"

"Aku mau tapi... aku ingin pamit dulu dengan ayah dan teman-temanku"

"Baiklah, ibu akan menunggu putri ibu yang sangat cantik ini" ibu mencubit pipiku.

.

.

.

Petra bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan di lem super kuat. Tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh jarum infus berusaha membuka masker oksigen.

Tuan Ral yang menyadarinya segera menyapanya. "Ah Petra! kau sudah bangun nak?" ujar tuan Ral antusias.

"A-ayah" Petra menangis.

"Petra, kau mengenal ayahmu nak" tuan Ral tak bisa menahan rasa harunya.

"Uhm, aku sangat rindu ayah" Petra menyeka matanya yang di penuhi air mata.

"Ayah... aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama ayah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak pergi bersama ayah" pinta Petra.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan sekitar sini." ucap tuan Ral setelah mendudukan Petra di kursi roda.

"Ayah, sebenarnya tadi aku bermimpi bertemu ibu..." sahut Petra di sela-sela jalan bersama ayahnya, tuan Ral punya firasat buruk .

"Benarkah? Apa dia masih cantik?"

"Uhm tentu saja, dan dia menitipkan salam untuk ayah, terima kasih sudah menjagaku katanya"

"Souka..." tuan Ral masih mendorong Petra di kursi rodanya.

Petra menoleh ke belakang. "Ayah, apa kau membawa ponselku? Apa aku boleh meminta ponselku"

"Ya tentu saja ini" tuan Ral memberinya ponsel.

Petra mengeceknya. "Masa aktifnya masih lama, apa ayah selalu mengisinya?"

"Tentu saja takut sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkannya"

"Arigato, ayah." Petra sibuk mengecek ponselnya, ia agak terharu ketika ponselnya di penuhi dengan email oleh teman-temannya, yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat tiba-tiba ia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah, bahkan Levi yang cuek mengemailnya.

 _Petra kau kemana saja? Sebenarnya aku rindu saat-saat kau perhatian padaku, membuatkan bento untukku, mengajakku pulang bersama, menungguku di halte bus, dan hal lainnya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya lagi saat tahun ke tiga. Sebenarnya dadaku sesak saat terakhir kita study tour ke museum titan, kau menghilang dan kau tak mengenaliku_ dengan emoticon sedih di akhirnya.

Petra menyeka air matanya. "Ayah... boleh minta tolong..."

"Apapun itu sayang"

"Tolong ketikkan pesan untuk teman-temanku, aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mengetiknya yah..."

"Baiklah."

Sementara itu di sekolah. Aurou mendapat email dari Petra dan membuka pesannya.

Pip!

" _Auruo, berhentilah meniru orang lain, aku sangat menghargai jika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Maafkan aku yang selalu bicara 'seharusnya kau mati saja dengan lidah terpotong'. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."_

"Hee aku dapat email dari Petra! Tumben sekali dia tidak kasar padaku, dan apa dia sudah mengingat?" sahut Auruo pada rekannya.

Pip!

"Eh, aku juga dapat!" ujar Erd.

" _Erd, kau jangan terlalu banyak main games. Cobalah bermain games yang bisa mengasah otakmu."_

Pip!

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Gunther antusias.

" _Gunther, kalau baca komik jangan lupa waktu dan juga luangkan waktu untuk belajar."_

Pip!

" _Erwin, menurutku kau cocok jadi pemimpin. Aku titip teman-temanku padamu ya?"_

Pip!

" _Sasha, sebaiknya kau makan pelan-pelan agar lambungmu tidak kaget."_

Pip!

" _Hanji, kau cocok menjadi seorang ilmuwan, semangat ya!"_

Pip!

" _Jean, kau bisa mengurangi pertengkaranmu dengan Eren. Berbaikanlah dengannya."_

"Hei aku dapat email dari Petra" kata seseorang dikelas.

"Iya aku juga"

"Dia berpesan menasehati"

Levi melirik teman-temannya yang dapat email dari Petra. Hampir satu kelas Petra mengemail, Levi mencoba membuka ponselnya namun kosong, tidak ada pesan, Levi sedikit kecewa.

"Kau dapat pesan apa dari Petra? Bukannya kau sangat merindukannya?" tanya Erwin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak penting, pirang." Kata Levi nista.

Kemudian ponsel Levi bergetar. Ia segera membuka email yang bertengger pesan dari Petra Ral.

" _Levi, jangan lupa selalu membawa payung saat musim hujan agar aku tidak kerepotan membawa dua payung... aku senang membaca pesanmu, terima kasih. Levi... jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menyimpan rasa sayang ini tetap disisiku walaupun suatu saat kita berbeda dimensi."_

"Berbeda dimensi? Maksudnya apa?" Levi bingung.

Sementara itu.

Petra sudah lelah. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan mata. "Ayah, aku mengantuk... aku ingin kembali berbaring..."

"Ini baru jam 10 pagi, dan kau baru saja bangun sayang..."

"Tapi badanku lemas yah... seperti kapal yang karam."

"Baiklah" tuan Ral mambawa Petra dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Ayah... jika suatu nanti benar-benar ada reinkarnasi, aku ingin jadi anakmu lagi. Bermain bersama, mendongengi dan menyanyikan lagu twinkle twinkle little star sebelum aku tidur, menemaniku menghitung domba saat aku tak bisa tertidur, dan berangkat sekolah bersama ayah. Aku selalu ingin melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama dengan ayah." tuan Ral hanya mendengarkan putrinya yang mengoceh sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayah, aku ingin ayah bernyanyi twinkle twinkle little star lagi sebelum aku tidur... jika ayah sudah selesai bernyanyi ulangi lagi dua kali, lalu bangunkan aku ya dalam hitungan tiga, jika aku tetap tidak bangun... aku sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Ayo bernyanyi yah, aku siap mendengarkan dan maafkan aku menjadi putrimu yang tidak berguna. Ayah bernyanyilah... aku sudah sangat mengantuk..." Petra mulai memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan.

Mulut tuan Ral terasa berat untuk bernyanyi. "Baik," singkat tuan Ral sedih. "Dengarkan ayah bernyanyi untukmu." Petra mengangguk dengan matanya yang terpejam. Tuan ral bernyanyi sambil memegang tangan putrinya.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_ _,_ _  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Petra terbangun di taman luas dan ibunya mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Petra raih tangan ibu"

"Iya ibu..." aku meraih tangan ibu sangat erat kemudian menghilang menjadi asap.

 **Petra POV END**

 _When the blazing sun is gone_ _..._ _  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._ _.._ _  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are! _

Tuan Ral merasa tangan putrinya perlahan lepas. Ia melanjutkan bernyanyi lagu ketiga. Lalu tiba-tiba nyanyian itu berubah menjadi isak tangis dan air mata. Tuan Ral tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Butuh keberanian besar untuk membangunkan Petra. Tuan Ral kemudian menguasai dirinya.

"Petra, ayah selesai bernyanyi bangunlah"

Tuan Ral menggerak-gerakkan bahu Petra untuk kedua kali. "Bangun Petra."

"Petra, buka matamu" sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Petra.

Tuan Ral diam, mengharapkan jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan diterimanya setelah bersusah payah melihat monitor menampilkan garis lurus. "Kau sudah pergi tiga menit yang lalu. Sekarang kau sudah tidur dengan tenang..." kemudian tuan Ral mengecup kening putrinya.

0o0

"Mohon perhatian semuanya" sahut Keith sensei mengintruksi di depan kelas. "Rekan kita yang sudah lama kita kenal bernama Petra Ral, meninggal hari ini."

"A-apa..." semua terkejut tak percaya, ada yang langsung menangis dan menyalahkan diri.

Tangan Levi tiba-tiba bergetar, ia tidak mau percaya setelah mendengar kata-kata senseinya barusan. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika ia ingin pergi ke toilet sambil memasukan tangannya pada saku untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

Ia mengunci pintu toilet. Badannya kebas nyaris ambruk. Ia mengumpulkan energi untuk menuju westafel, kemudian membasuh wajahnya dan menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Matanya merah dan berair, ia menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran westafel. Levi berbisik kecil. "Petra katakan padaku bahwa semua ini bohong... aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu sekalipun.."

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai coklat karamel bernama Petra Ral berbadan mungil itu terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati. Seluruh tubuhnya berkulit pucat dengan tangan yang bertumpu di bawah dadanya. Bibirnya terlihat biru. Matanya yang terpejam dan di balut dengan gaun putih yang sangat indah, tidak ada yang menyangka jikalau tubuh itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Seluruh keluarga serta teman-teman berdatangan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya, membuktikan bahwa ia pernah berjuang untuk hidup. Mereka menanti prosesi penutupan peti sebelum diratakan oleh tanah. Lelaki tanpa ekspresi hanya menatap kosong gadis yang terbaring mati itu, ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip bahwa ia tak percaya jika gadis dihadapannya ini yang pernah memberikan perhatian lebih padanya kini sudah mati.

Rasa bersalah kini melandanya. Tidak sempat untuk minta maaf, tidak sempat bilang bahwa dirinya mulai kehilangan dan menyukainya, Tidak sempat menerima dan menikmati bento buatan tangannya, Tidak sempat pulang bersama dengannya, Tersenyum saat ia menunggunya, Belum sempat berterima kasih dan mengembalikan payungnya.

Semuanya… semua hal kecil yang gadis itu lakukan belum sempat ia membalasnya. Belum sempat mengembalikan senyumnya saat ia mematahkan semangat hidupnya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa meminta untuk menunggunya lagi. Bahkan ucapannya selalu kasar padanya, terlebih di atap sekolah.

 _ **Levi melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Petra. "Kau bersekutu kan dengan Keith sensei?!" wajah Levi memerah dan matanya membulat.**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu Levi? Aku tidak mengerti."**_

" _ **Kesabaranku sudah habis Petra. Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau sengaja mengatakan kepada Keith sensei agar aku mengutamakan untuk menjagamu saat study tour nanti, kan?" ucap Levi memarahi.**_

" _ **A-aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika ada study tour... aku mohon Lev, percaya padaku" Petra memeluk tangannya sendiri yang gemetaran.**_

" _ **Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa percaya dengan-mu!" kata Levi sambil menunjuk Petra. Petra menunduk dan tidak berani menatap matanya yang tajam.**_

" _ **Mumpung kau disini. A**_ _ **ku t**_ _ **id**_ _ **ak akan mengulangi kata-kataku**_ _ **.**_ _ **J**_ _ **adi dengarkan baik-baik**_ _ **.**_ _ **B**_ _ **erhenti menungguku**_ _ **!**_ _ **B**_ _ **erhenti membawakan bento untukku**_ _ **!**_ _ **U**_ _ **rusi saja dirimu sendiri**_ _ **!**_ _ **K**_ _ **au tidak ta**_ _ **h**_ _ **u betapa**_ _ **aku sangat membencinya!**_ _ **"**_ _ **pekik L**_ _ **evi**_ _ **dengan nada tinggi.**_

 _ **Petra baru saja akan bicara,**_ _ **namun Levi memotong kata-katanya tanpa sedikitpun memberinya cela.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Kau tahu tidak? Karena-mu, aku jadi malas sekolah karena setiap pagi aku harus selalu melihat wajahmu, dan aku juga membenci melihat kotak bekal pink-mu itu!**_ _ **"**_ _ **kata Levi menusuk.**_

 _ **Petra tersentak dan sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir dipipinya.**_ _ **"**_ _ **T**_ _ **-tapi…"**_ _ **suaranya habis.**_

" _ **Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Levi muak.**_

" _ **M-maksudmu... kau ingin aku benar-benar menghilang? Tapi aku harus bagaimana..." katanya lemah.**_

" _ **Terserahlah kau mau pergi kemana saja. Mau pindah kelas atau sekolah, aku tak peduli. Hadirnya dirimu hanya mengacaukan hidupku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal, dan jangan bicara lagi padaku." Desis Levi murka, kemudian meninggalkan Petra sendirian di atap sekolah.**_

Levi tak sanggup lagi, matanya mulai mengembun dan nyaris menangis saat peti itu mulai diratakan dengan tanah. "Maaf." hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, walaupun ia sudah tahu orang yang seharusnya mendengarnya tidak akan pernah mendengar lagi.

Erwin menepuk bahu Levi. "Ayo kita pulang..."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini menemaninya" kata Levi serak sambil menunduk muram. Tangan rampingnya masih erat memegangi bunga buket.

"Souka, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Erwin pergi dengan teman yang lain. Semua kerabat dan teman dekat Petra sudah pulang dan merelakannya. Sedangkan Levi masih mematung sendiri di depan pusara gadis itu.

Awan mulai menghitam. Yang bisa Levi lakukan hanyalah bertekuk lutut di tanah menghadap pemakaman Petra. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Walau begitu ku tahu, aku tidak bisa lakukan apa-apa untukmu. Tapi setidaknya hari ini aku akan mengaku... aku cinta padamu, Petra."

Kalimat terakhir membuat dada Levi sesak sambil menyentuh nisan Petra. Ia sangat ingin mengaku langsung padanya. Tapi penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Menuntut untuk Tuhan mengembalikan Petra pun tidak mungkin. Rasanya seperti kemarin, dan kini mereka telah berbeda dimensi.

Levi berdiri kembali dan meletakan sebuket bunga diantara banyaknya bunga. Gadis baik hati seperti dirinya pasti banyak yang menyayanginya. Tak terkecuali dirinya pun dibuat luluh karena usahanya. Gadis pekerja keras. Dengan terpaksa Levi harus meninggalkan Petra sendirian di pemakaman.

0o0

5 tahun kemudian.

Levi membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mata, karena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur yang menyilaukan matanya. Kemudian ia memaksa diri berjalan ke meja tulis untuk mematikan lampu tidur yang masih menyala.

Levi duduk diam di pinggir ranjang setelahnya. Matanya terpaku pada lemari buku miliknya. Ada sebuah buku yang tidak begitu besar berwarna pink ikut berderet di antara buku-buku desain tentang seni, hanya buku itulah yang tak pernah ia jamah. Jujur saja Levi belum berani untuk mencoba membacanya. Buku merah muda itu adalah buku diary gadis lima tahun lalu, ia bisa memilikinya karena ayah dari gadis itu memberinya sebelum pergi untuk pindah rumah beberapa bulan setelah kematian putrinya.

Levi pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan kembali berpakaian –kemeja putih dan celana bahan panjang hitam. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin sambil menyimpul dasi hitam di kerah kemejanya lalu memakai jas. kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menarik sebuah buku merah muda yang terselip diantara buku-buku.

Ia membawa buku itu ke meja tulis dan duduk diam sambil menggenggam diary. Levi baru akan membuka buku itu namun ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi. Ia meraih benda itu dan menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan sampai terlambat di acara penting ini" kata orang diseberang sana.

"Aku akan datang setelah mengunjungi-nya" gumam Levi, kemudian mengakhiri percakapan.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali, Levi mulai membuka buku. Mengambil posisi nyaman lalu membacanya.

 _Dear Diary,_

' _H_ _ari ini aku mimisan lagi karena aku terlalu bekerja keras untuk belajar demi memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan_ _L_ _evi_ _. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Saat aku tahu dia ingin masuk SMA Trost, aku juga ingin masuk kesana... Walaupun kemungkinan besar aku tidak lolos masuk ke sekolah tempat orang-orang pintar sepertinya._

 _Sampai-sampai ayah menyuruhku pergi untuk hiburan karena aku terlalu mengurung diri hanya untuk belajar dan belajar. Tidak apa-apa, semua ini aku lakukan karena ku selalu ingin melihatnya bahkan setelah kelulusan SMP dan seterusnya, selalu..._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _A_ _khirnya aku dapat masuk sekolah yang sama dengan_ _L_ _evi, dia selalu menjadi peserta terbaik, aku ta_ _hu_ _itu_ _. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya berpidato di podium. Setiap aku melihatnya seperti ada cahaya di belakangnya. Kau tahu Diary? Aku senang sekali ternyata aku berada di kelas yang sama dengannya! Aku menjadi malu sekaligus senang. Malu karena aku tidak percaya diri karena banyak sekali gadis cantik dan pintar yang bisa mengambil hatinya. Dan senang karena aku bisa selalu melihatnya._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _H_ _ari ini jariku terluka_ _,_ _karena_ _terkena goresan pisau_ _untuk_ _membuat bekal_ _L_ _evi_ _._ _T_ _api rasa sakit itu hilang jika untuk_ _L_ _evi_ _. Aku akan berusaha keras! Sampai dia mau melihatku, waluaupun aku tahu, L_ _evi_ _selalu_ _mengabaikan_ _-_ _ku tapi_ _,_ _aku akan terus berjuang_ _sampai titik darah penghabisan._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _Entah kenapa dadaku_ _sakit_ _._ _Saat aku_ _bersusah payah_ _membuatkan bekal untuk-nya_ _, bentoku di buang di tempat sampah_ _. K_ _alau di pikir-pikir_ _L_ _evi sudah membuang bekal yang ku buat_ _50_ _kali,_ _30_ _kali_ _diberikan kepada orang lain, dan_ _10_ _kali aku_ _terpaksa memakannya,_ _jika ia tidak menerima_ _nya._ _Tapi itu berefek negatif buatku, karena_ _makanan kesukaan_ _L_ _evi sangat berbeda denganku_ _._ _M_ _akanan kesukaannya adalah alergi buat_ _-_ _ku, tapi tak apa_ _semua_ _demi_ _L_ _evi_ _._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _Aku senang,_ _setidaknya payung yang sengaja aku tinggalkan_ _di pojok loker_ _berguna untuknya_ _._ _W_ _alaupun terkadang aku lupa membawa payung untuk diriku_ _sendiri, dan_ _akhirnya aku menerobos hujan dan sakit, tapi jika untuk_ _L_ _evi_ _aku_ _tidak apa-apa_ _._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _Aku sangat khawatir saat Levi pergi ke ruang guru. Aku takut terjadi masalah dengannya, terlebih bel istirahat akan habis. Ku pikir ia belum makan sama sekali, jadi aku berniat mencarinya. Tidak lama aku melihatnya menuruni anak tangga. Aku mau menyapanya tapi dengan tergesa ia menarik lenganku menuju atap dengan wajah penuh amarah._

 _Aku hampir terjungkal ketika ia melepaskan cengkeramannya yang seolah-olah membuangku. Aku... Apa aku harus melanjutkan menulis? Aku takut sewaktu-waktu aku membaca ulang diary-ku aku akan mengingatnya, kemudian aku bersedih lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, walaupun pikiranku masih terngiang-ngiang bahwa dia membenci-ku dan ingin aku menghilang.'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _A_ _khir-akhir ini aku sering lupa, tapi jangan lupa_ _L_ _evi_ _..._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _Aku sedih sekali karena a_ _yah menyuruhku untuk berhenti sekolah_ _dan_ _menjalani_ _pengobatan dan kemoterapi_ _._ _Itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihat Levi dan bermain bersama dengan teman-teman._ _Setiap_ _aku bertanya 'aku sakit apa' ayah selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. S_ _ebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan ayah_ _? Aku sebal ketika ayah memaksa-ku meminum obat tanpa tahu alasannya._ _'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _K_ _enapa denganku…_ _aku susah mengingat dan itu menyiksaku_ _..._ _Hari ini aku terapi lagi, aku akan memberanikan diri bertanya langsung dengan dokter yang menangani-ku. Dan ternyata aku mempunyai penyakit Alzheimer... Suatu penyakit yang membuat penderitanya akan mengalami kelumpuhan mental sebelum kelumpuhan fisik. Aku sedih sekali... Karena itu artinya aku akan melupakan Levi untuk selamanya...'_

 _Dear Diary,_

' _Di sisa hidupku ini, sebelum aku tidak bisa memegang pena lagi untuk menulis. Aku akan mencoret buku ini seperti ku mencoret hatiku. Diary?... Perhatian yang aku panjatkan seakan tak pernah cukup untuk menembus bekunya batas benteng Levi. Aku menyerah dan aku akan berhenti mencintainya, seiring penyakit ini menggerogotiku._

 _Aku akan menutup mata dari semua pandanganku untuk-nya. Seandainya ku bisa lebih kuat... Tapi ku tahu... Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk terus berusaha mengejar cinta-nya._

 _Aku tahu aku perlahan akan mati. Tapi, aku bersumpah kehadirannya membuatku seakan bisa hidup lebih lama. Namun, itu sangat tidak mungkin ketika aku sudah terlanjur memiliki radang otak._

 _Kenapa... kenapa aku menangis... maafkan aku telah membasahi-mu Diary... Aku sudah berusaha menggerus hatiku, untuk berhenti mencintai-nya. Tapi tanpa sadar, aku akan berhenti menyukai-nya, dan otak-ku akan berhenti memikirkan-nya tanpa ku minta._

 _Teruntukmu, Levi. Maafkan jika aku mengacaukan hidupmu. Terima kasih, kau sudah pernah mengisi ingatan yang tak kekal ini... Mungkin cinta ini tidak akan berkurang seiring dengan berkurangnya ingatanku padamu. Selamat tinggal, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang kau tidak bisa melihatku.'_

Lembaran terakhir membuat Levi mendadak sesak. Dadanya terasa berat, ia butuh udara untuk bernapas. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke buku diary yang dipegangnya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dengan buku agar tidak ada yang melihatnya bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Kali ini Levi membiarkan dirinya menangis. Menangisi dirinya, menangisi Petra, menangisi takdir, menangisi kenyataan. Namun, air matanya terus mengalir dibalik buku Diary milik Petra.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Ackerman" kata seseorang menyambut kedatangan Levi. Kemudian tiga orang datang menghampiri. "Levi! Selamat!" kata Hanji riang sambil memberikan sebuket bunga dan di ikuti oleh Erwin dan Mike.

"Aku tahu pameran yang kau adakan selalu sukses besar" kata Erwin memuji.

"Terima kasih, pirang"

Mike mendekati Levi dan mengendus. "Kau bau bunga, apa kau sudah mengunjunginya?"

"Iya, sebelum kemari, aku mengunjungi Petra. Dan memberi ucapan selamat."

Ketiga temannya menunjukkan wajah prihatin kepada Levi. Kemudian Hanji merangkul Erwin dan meninggalkan Levi dan Mike. "Ne... ayo kita melihat-lihat karya si Tuan Ackerman."

Mike menepuk bahu Levi. "Ya, sekali lagi selamat Levi. Aku tahu kau melakukannya untuk donasi penyakit Alzheimer."

"Terima kasih, Mike." Mike mengangguk kemudian pergi untuk melihat-lihat.

Levi menaruh bunga pemberian teman-temannya. Kemudian berjalan menyusuri hasil karya-karyanya. Sampai ia menemukan karya seni bergambar Petra. Ia merogoh saku dan menempelkan sebuah nama 'Petra Ral' pada gambar gadis dihadapannya.

Levi tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Petra. Kau kan selalu ku ingat didalam ingatanku."

 _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku bahagia. Dan karena aku juga bisa hidup didalam ingatanmu. Sekali lagi... Aku bahagia..._

 _Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tidak mengingat apapun. Apa langit membutakan atau betapa indahnya matahari terbenam. Karena aku hanya menatapmu—Petra._

 **END**

* * *

Semoga hasil Revisi ini, makin bagus. aminnn... :)

Jangan lupa review ya :)


End file.
